Poes and Songs
by SeaSaria
Summary: Poes and Songs is ZeldaSound of Music crossover this a freee concert. I blame 4 years of choir and 1 year of violin for this! Also singing way too much! With Lead Singer: Malon, Lyricist: Zelda, Lead Ocarina: HOT: Link, 2nd Ocarina: Saria, Conductor: HOW
1. Default Chapter

Poes and Songs  
  
Dear Reader, Poes and Songs is Zelda/Sound of Music crossover this a freee concert. I blame 4 years of choir and 1 year of violin for this! Also singing way too much! With Lead Singer: Malon, Lyricist: Zelda, Lead Ocarina: HOT: Link, 2nd Ocarina: Saria, Conductor: HOW: Link, ILLCC (I Love Link Club Choir), and many more! Please wait quietly while I sneak you good Hylians, Zora, Gorons, Kokiri, humans, unicorns, Gerudoes,Vampires, Gods, Rito Dekus, Zoras, Oracles, Heroes, Princesses, Prince, King, Queen, Dragon, and any one else in? Follow me to your seats, Please keep quite and whatever got to yourself. Oh if you're Oh sit by me fox demon girl Luna-Kitsune-Blu and any other freaks! This a concert to remember! Good seeing all of our computer sceens this eventhing, day, dusk, dawn, whatever inside a moon!  
  
Thanks,  
  
Epona(Elena) aka Maria just Elena will do 


	2. 1 Poe, a ghost

Me (Yes I'm doing it, the Disclaimer): This all done by Epona(Elena). Okay. Also she don't own Zelda nor Sound of Music but a lot of her original characters, like herself. Also she is Elena the Hylian (herself with pointed ears).  
  
Into: We walk into a concert hall in Hyrule castle. The orchestra is all sages and heroes: Medli, Sheik, HOT, Saria, Skullkid, Makar Me and all of ILLCO (I Love Link Club Orchestra ).  
  
HOW: conducts with his assistant Navi,Tatl and the King of Red Lions  
  
Malon followed by eight Kokiri to the stage.  
  
Malon: Ready? DO-RE-ME-FA-SO-LA-TE-DO KKC the Kokiri Kid Choir : Ready! DO-RE-ME-FA-SO-LA-TE-DO  
  
Sang from the Sound of Music: Maria: Malon Kids: KKC  
  
Links: The Four Poe Sisters  
  
Poe, a ghost, a female ghost, Ray, a hero of hope! Amy, she follows joelle! Far, a long a long corridor! So, sword it shall be! La a note to follow so! Tea no time for tee! Which brings us back to Poe!  
  
Again!  
  
Poe, a ghost, a female ghost,= they are sisters  
  
Ray, a hero of hope!= Link!  
  
Amy, she follows joelle!= That depends on how you play the game!  
  
Far, a long a long corridor!= More like twisted?!  
  
So, sword it shall be! = Die Poes Die Poes!  
  
La a note to follow so! = Gasp a line that wasn't changed  
  
Tea no time for tee!= Not with OOT  
  
Which brings us back to Poe!= Meg who if you look is cying  
cause her sisters are all gone, then she trys to kick butt!  
  
Kids looking pleased, bow and walk off the stage. Malon: Thank-you all, next will be OOT Zelda with her Poem: Link gets ink!  
  
The end for now .. to be cont. P.S. Please R&R... Read and Review. Thanks.  
  
Next Part: OOT Zelda with her Poem: Link gets ink! 


	3. Link gets ink

Me: This all done by Epona(Elena). Okay. Also she don't own Zelda but a lot of her original characters, like herself. Also she is Elena the Hylian (herself with pointed ears).  
  
Zelda:ohhhhh Link I'm so nerious that it this one Zelda fi HOT: You be fine you help me save Hyrule after all! Tetra: Or I'll do it! Zelda: Thanks Link whoa the time is now I got to prefrom!  
  
Zelda walks to stage clears thoart and Reads:  
  
Zelda's Poem: Link gets ink  
  
I know a boy named Link,  
  
Thinks about puzzles,  
  
Reads maps made with ink,  
  
Drinks potions and milk,  
  
Sits there and blinks,  
  
Sinks with iron boots,  
  
Hardy ever winks,  
  
Never stinks at being a hero,  
  
Hasn't got a mink,  
  
When asked his favorite element  
  
Would say Zinc?  
  
Never knew of a slinky a.k.a. slink  
  
His friend Zelda, Princess of Hyrule  
  
Sometimes wears pink  
  
Knows the fairies Sprite, Epheremelda, Navi, Tatl, Miff  
  
But never Tinkerbell a.k.a.. Tink  
  
Link is a boy who is stronger, wiser, braver  
  
Than any fink!  
  
14 words with ink: 1. Link, 2. wink, 3. Tink, 4. 5. fink, 6. slink, 7. pink, 8. sink, 9. mink, 10. ink, 11. slink, 12. zinc, 13. think, and 14. stink  
  
She blushes a runs away!  
  
Note on poem: I said Zinc for this cause one it rhymes with Link, starts with Z (like Z for Zelda) and my older sister once named a game file that!  
  
The end for now .. to be cont. P.S. Please R&R... Read and Review. Thanks.  
  
Next Part: It's time for 12 days of Link! 


	4. 12th day of Link!

Me: This all done by Epona(Elena). Okay. Also she don't own Zelda nor 12 days of Christmas but a lot of her original characters, like herself. Also she is Elena the Hylian (herself with pointed ears).  
  
Sprite: Whew, Zelda performed! We are on people! It's time for 12 days of Link!  
  
Navi: Ready girls?  
  
Steals Wind Waker to conduct badly  
  
HOW: You flying rat!  
  
ILLCC (I Love Link Club Choir): Ready!  
  
A a whole choir lead by Malon, Saria and Zelda begins to sing!  
  
ILLCC: ON the 12th day of Link! My true Link gave me! 12 Gorons drumming, 11 dekus piping, 10 Links a leaping, 9 girls a flirting, 8 Malon clones a milking, 7 Zoras a swimming, 6 cucoos a laying, 5 golden pieces of triforce, 4 transformation masks, 3 free Gods, 2 teased heroes, and ah Legend of Zelda in my heart!  
  
Again!  
  
12 Gorons drumming = Bongo Bongo is so jealous  
  
11 dekus piping=pipe away me! I call me deku cause I'm small!!!  
  
10 Links a leaping= ten sword any one?  
  
9 girls a flirting= er isn't more like 9 billion (Girls from all worlds= GFAW) this soo not me  
  
8 Malon clones a milking= how many Malons are there going to be?  
  
7 Zoras a swimming=better that than them be your fiancée  
  
6 cucoos a laying= or would rather have them attack you  
  
5 golden pieces of triforce= HOW do you find them?  
  
4 transformation masks= Oni, Deku, Goron, Zora  
  
3 free Gods=Din, Nayru, and Farore  
  
2 teased heroes=Link and Zelda  
  
1 and ah Legend of Zelda in my heart!= Don't we all have this? The end for now .. to be cont.  
  
P.S. Please R&R... Read and Review. Thanks. Next Part: Intermission 


	5. Intermission

Me: This all done by Epona(Elena). Okay. Also she don't own Zelda nor Luna- Kitsune-Blu but a lot of her original characters, like herself. Also she is Elena the Hylian (herself with pointed ears).  
  
Intermission: (Its going a long 3 weeks)  
  
Luna-Kitsune-Blu: I get us some "RAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"-me, when hungery (and yes, Inu-Yasha CONSTENTLY steals it, WHHHAAAAAAAAA!)  
  
Me: Its not over! Look at progarms!!! Er if you haven't distored or lost them! Er hurry up with the I live by that stuff too! You there look and read your progarm!  
  
You read it out loud!  
  
Poem: IF I married? by Link  
  
Song: How do solve a problem like Saria? Saria- Saria & Link, and Kokiri  
  
Poem: Best Friends-Saria & Link  
  
Song: I am 10 going on 17! Young Link and Link  
  
Poem: Fairyboy to HOT- Malon  
  
Song: Epona's song!-Malon  
  
Poem: Legend of Lovers and Heroes- Me!  
  
Song: Link he came to Town!- Everybody  
  
Thats the end as soon as I can finish! The end for now .. to be cont. P.S. Please R&R... Read and Review. Thanks.  
  
Next Part: It's time for me to wed! 


	6. If Link wed?

Me: This all done by Epona(Elena). Okay. Also she don't own Zelda nor Mario but a lot of her original characters, like herself. Also she is Elena the Hylian (herself with pointed ears).  
  
Sum: a poem about If Link wed? Gives good and bad points to the girls of Hyrule. I love this cause how can Link choose a bride? Or girlfriend for that matter when he has no time.  
  
Elena's Intro: One, know I am not I'm married or even have a boy friend for that matter. Two If Link married well lets just say the lucky/unlucky girl would be the most hated by fan girls Marriage think about it , it means many things like what I'm stuck in it, the greatest mistake/decision I made in my life, and oh great I'm bond to this person for life. Good Luck Link with reading this poem! You're going need lots of It! Oy! (Slaps her hand onto fore head) I forgot does anyone know the definition of the word marriage?!  
  
You (the reader): I do! I do! Here down in front! According to fan it means..  
  
Zelda: Elena what in Hyrule is that person doing here?!  
  
Elena: He? She? Can't tell will someone shine the spotlight on them!  
  
Spotlight shines on you!  
  
You (rather nervously): Er I mmm Elena (pause) sneaked me in. (Notices the princess's face) Please don't hurt or throw me out your highness.  
  
Zelda: I'm not going to such thing instead Elena come here!  
  
Elena instead is caught sneaking even more people or things in.  
  
Zelda: What the?! Malon! Saria! take the stage while deal with our little naughty Elena here!  
  
Surprisely Elena is nowhere to be seen!  
  
Zelda storms off to look where Elena has gone to. Meanwhile Malon is singing while Saria does shadow puppets with Dark Link.  
  
Meanwhile in the audience:  
  
Adult Link (HOT, Hero of Time) from OOT to you: Cool one of readers sneaked in. You're like me sneaking into Hyrule Castle. Let me talk to you for a while, but first things first hi I'm Link.  
  
You're too nervous, afraid, or shocked to speak!  
  
Link: Don't fret, I would be like that too if I were you. Sure I'm like this big time video game character but don't mind people like. Er you haven't written a fan fic that made me look bad? Have you? Cause you did...  
  
You respond and depending on you answer you are: having a nice talk with Link or he's casing you with the Master Sword! Nice knowing you.  
  
Back on stage the girls are taking requests for what song and puppet they do next.  
  
Off somewhere is Zelda still looking for Elena.  
  
I appear suddenly again on stage.  
  
Elena: Thank you person who spoke out, now the d is. With that said, Link it's time. Malon, Dark Link, and Saria you may go but first around of applause for them.  
  
Crickets are heard a applauding with everyone else. Malon, Dark Link, and Saria exit the stage.  
  
Elena: Now I leave you with Link.  
  
Instead Zelda appears on stage.  
  
Zelda: Ha ha! There you are!  
  
Elena: Got to go!  
  
Elena transforms into her unicorn self and flies away before Zelda can get her.  
  
Zelda: Oh this just peachy.  
  
Princess Peach Toadstool: You called?!  
  
Meanwhile outside in the royal gardens:  
  
Elena flying over head sees you with link. Either he cased you there or Link wanted somewhere more praitive to talk.  
  
If he's casing you:  
  
Link: You wrote what again?! You, you...  
  
You are backed into wall with the Master Sword mere inches away from your neck or whatever you have. Elena sees you're in way over your head and lands next to Link.  
  
Elena: Okay Link what did this person did to you?  
  
Link pulls his sword away (you sigh with relief) and whispers into my ear. Her eyes widen.  
  
Elena: You wrote what?! Why you! How dare you do that to Link!  
  
Link to you: Nice knowing you.  
  
She neighs and starts to charge, horn first, at you.  
  
Elena: Link would shown mercy, I however will not. Link go cause you've got a poem of mine to read. You're on, now!  
  
Link: Really?! Oh my gosh! You're right! Bye! I trust you with this poor soul. Oh she make wish you will never been born!  
  
Link runs off leaving you with Elena. She turns to you.  
  
Elena: So do you know of any good hiding places? I won't harm you. I do pretty nasty things to Zelda characters myself. Come on hop on my back. I will sneak you back inside.  
  
You hop onto her back and fly off.  
  
If he's talking to you:  
  
Link: Really how interesting a cell phone? Sounds a lot like my ocarina and how I use it to talk to Saria.  
  
You: Hmmm interesting indeed can I see your sword? Or ask how you are with the ladies?  
  
Link: I don't know. (Then he sees me) Er wait I can't answer that nor show my sword to you.  
  
You: Why not?  
  
Elena (Who has landed in front of you.): Cause he's got a poem of mine to read. Link you're on, now!  
  
Link: Really?! Oh my gosh! you're right! Bye!  
  
Link runs off leaving you with Elena. She turns to you.  
  
Elena: So do you know of any good hiding places? Have a nice chat tell as we head back. Come on hop on my back. I will sneak you back inside.  
  
You hop onto her back and fly off.  
  
Back inside:  
  
Peach is explaining to Zelda why she's here of all places.  
  
Zelda: Elena sneaked you in too?! Why when I get my hands... oh Links here! Aoy Link over here!  
  
Link who just came in is pushed into stage.  
  
Link: Er hi everyone?  
  
Zelda: Link were 23 minutes late cause of you! Where were you? Never mind just read the silly poem! Peach come you can help me find a certain unicorn.  
  
They walk off just as you and me walk in. I show you to your seat and get you something from the refreshment stand.  
  
Back on stage Link is ready for his audience.  
  
Link's Intro: Marriage, a new journey, a new quest, a new life. The most dangerous quest I've had or will have. Well this is if I choose someone to be wed?! I've never had a girlfriend yet. You see I have no time then, I not sure I have time now. I have met many girls all special in their own way. Is there one in Hyrule or this mortal realm for me?  
  
Link takes out my composition book and reads:  
  
Now for the poem: If I wed? by Elena, Read by Link  
  
If I wed Malon?  
  
I would be a Ranch boy!  
  
Stuck with cows, horses, and cucoos?  
  
Not to mention Mr. Ingo and her father Talon.  
  
Would she want to come away with me on adventures?  
  
Epona would be sad not never really being able to  
  
But she would be happy with her mommy Malon.  
  
She got a lovely singing voice.  
  
Goes great with my ocarina.  
  
Also she bearly leaves the horses  
  
And I'll be stuck with farm cores all my life!  
  
Expecting a knight in shining armor is she?  
  
Well there isn't one here where I'm standing!  
  
If I married Ruto?  
  
Well excuse me, aghhhhhhhh!  
  
We were engaged by trickery!  
  
I would drown,  
  
In sorrows and in pain!  
  
Being bossed around!  
  
She would expect way, way, way,  
  
too much of me!  
  
I'm the Hero of Time after all,  
  
Not some humble slave or servant!  
  
Me a perfect gentleman and Zora Prince?!  
  
What is a perfect gentleman?  
  
Once and for all,  
  
I'm a Hero not some fish girl's pet!  
  
If I wed Saria?  
  
I would first have to become a Kokiri,  
  
or her a Hylian,  
  
But I don't want that to happen ever,  
  
she is my best friend,  
  
we know too much about each other,  
  
she been around as long as I could remember,  
  
no it wouldn't do,  
  
we wouldn't be ourselves at all  
  
If I married Navi?  
  
Whoa big change there!  
  
Again changing our forms,  
  
And she is just too annoying too,  
  
She knows way too much of my quest,  
  
As the Hero of Time,  
  
she was there every step of the way,  
  
a very good friend to the end,  
  
who would stick to the end,  
  
but she's you know,  
  
my fairy partner and guardian  
  
If I wed the Princess Zelda?  
  
I would be and feel, trapped,  
  
In a castle, in agreement, in Hyrule!  
  
Zelda would maybe boss me around,  
  
Could she ever fully understand me?  
  
How can she?  
  
We barely saw each other much,  
  
In fact I never really felt her touch.  
  
She gets me in trouble,  
  
Like telling me to play a certain song of time,  
  
In front of the certain altar of time,  
  
She is a great friend,  
  
Sure we've been through a lot,  
  
But I've been through a lot more,  
  
What would I do as a prince?  
  
Being trapped in a life style,  
  
way too different to me  
  
Is there a girl for me?  
  
I need someone who can be my heroine!  
  
Someone who understands me!  
  
For who I really am!  
  
I guess if I look really hard?  
  
Too bad Gossip Stones nor Lens of Truth,  
  
can reveal my one true love.  
  
If I wed it going to be to the girl of my dreams.  
  
Someone who can save me!  
  
- Link, Hero of Time  
  
P.S.- One day I'll find her .. one day...  
  
Audience is silent then they burst into applause.  
  
Link bows and walks off the stage.  
  
Elena: That's it hope you enjoyed that. Good job Link. Oh I'll cont. the poem if people want to. This time with other Links and other girls even made up ones from readers. The end for now .. to be followed by more works!  
  
P.S. Oh if you think of more girls let me know! Please R&R... Read and Review. Thanks. Bye!  
  
Next Part: Saria you have a problem! 


End file.
